ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Delaware Route 92
Delaware Route 92 (DE 92) '''is a main southwest-northwest state route in UD: Delancy Gorge. It stretches out through an (almost perfect) diagonal line throughout the game's map. The road is arguably the most dangerous road on the UDU due to a water hazard, high elevation, NO barriers or guard rails, constant races, and sharp turns. However, Slickrock Rd in UD: Fontana Dam will pass this road when it releases, hopefully, Summer 2019. Highway Length DE-92 starts at the Downtown Delancy Gorge roundabout and currently ends after the Delancy River (not its final northern terminus). Also, in Delancy Gorge, DE 92 is sometimes referred to as Main Street. Major Intersections Advisory DE-92 is a very unique, and challenging road. It includes water on the road and very steep climbs. One of the main access roads to DE-92, Porter Hill Rd, has a hairpin curve that is completely impassable for any vehicle longer than a mini school bus. Please '''advise trucks, buses, and other large vehicles NOT TO USE DE-92. '''It is very challenging to get across safely. If you are driving and a large vehicle needs to get by, '''reserve enough space for them. '''If you do not do this, you will likely crash into a hill or into the other vehicle. Passing IS NOT ALLOWED on ANY SECTION of DE-92. We request that all vehicles take caution on DE-92. Remember, if you are caught in an accident or run out of gas, alert officials as soon as possible, and use hazard lights. Pullover to the side if it is possible as well. Due to the curves on DE-92 the speed limit on the road is 45 mph except in Delancy Gorge and right before Porter Hill Road. Near Porter Hill Road the speed limit changes to 50 mph while in Delancy Gorge the speed limit is 25 mph. It is also worth noting that DE-92 has also become a notorious hot spot for street racing due to the road's complexity, so make sure to '''be prepared for fast-moving vehicles and avoid driving near the center of the road. Reputation DE 92 has garnered a somewhat mixed reputation much like it's connecting up-hill road; Porter Hill Road, due to the multitude of reported car accidents that have resulted in mostly death due to the narrow, winding roads and because there are very few crash barriers on the route up-hill and so if you're driving recklessly there is little to no protection to prevent you to speed off the edge down the steep slope into a ravine . On the other hand, it is well-loved by the racing communities within Ultimate Driving due to the sheer complexity and difficulty of the road, it is typically seen as the gold standard for testing the skill of a driver. Future Segments According to the official UD map, and to developer TwentyTwoPilots, DE 92's northern terminus will be at DE 273 just east of the city of Centralia in northern Delaware. Gallery De92Down.png|''DE-92 near Delancy Gorge.'' De92Shaffer.png|''Shaffer Valley Road intersection sign on DE-92.'' De92Water.png|''DE-92 at the Shaffer Valley Rd. intersection. Notice the water on road caution sign.'' De92mtsection.png|''An example of DE-92's curves.'' De92waterroad.png|''An example of the water on road.'' De92Mtsection.png|''Another example of DE-92's curves.'' De92Sign.png|''DE-92 at the Pomeroy Mtn. Rd. intersection before the Delancy River Bridge.'' PomeroyBridgeview1.png|''A view of DE 92 over the Delancy River Bridge.'' PomeroyBridgeview2.png|A view of the bridge that DE-92 leads to. Category:Roads in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:State roads in Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Delaware Routes in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Delaware Category:Dangerous Roads in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:UD: Delancy Gorge